


Winter Day

by ladyreapermc



Series: 64 damn prompts [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1: Prompt - 12 Children<br/>http://64damn-prompts.livejournal.com/profile</p>
<p>2: English is not my first language and I had no beta. I apologize for any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Winter Day

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Prompt - 12 Children  
> http://64damn-prompts.livejournal.com/profile
> 
> 2: English is not my first language and I had no beta. I apologize for any mistakes.

In a cold winter morning, JJ is sitting on a park bench watching as Jack and Henry try their best to sneak up on Aaron and strike him with snowballs.

It never failed to amaze her how the BAU Unit Chief changed whenever he was with his children. He became one himself. It was a heartwarming sight.

The boys’ laughter sounds like music to her ears as Aaron finally takes pity of them and let himself be caught. Both Jack and Henry jump on Aaron at the same time, making the three of them go tumbling to the ground in a mess of limbs.

The two boys manage to pin a willing Aaron to the ground and proceed on shoving as much snow inside his coat as they can get away with. JJ laughs along with the two children as Aaron exclaims exaggeratedly and quickly stands up, making a show of hurrying away from them, for their delight. He drops besides her on the bench panting and offers her a smile.

“I’m getting too old for this.” He says and JJ smiles, kissing his cold cheek.

“No, you’re not.”

His gloved hand rests on top of her swollen belly as he grins.

“Just hope this one doesn’t have this much energy.” JJ snorts.

“Don’t count on it if her kicks are any indication.”

Aaron groans in mock exasperation and kisses JJ just as both boys run over.

“Come on, daddy!” Jack urges as he pulls on Aaron’s hand. “Let’s play!”

“Yeah, daddy!” Henry squeals happily taking Aaron’s other hand. ‘Come on!”

With a long sigh and a last kiss, Aaron finally stands up and runs after the boys.

xxx

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even bother to think what happened to Will for Henry to be so comfortable calling Hotch dad!


End file.
